Perfect Disguise - Shinichi Kudo
by PixelGMS
Summary: APTX 4869 has little to no effect on Shinichi Kudo, but he is still worried enough to hide his identity. He calls his mother to give him one of her perfect disguises and uses a Voice Modulating choker to change into Conan Edogawa. Conan must now remake friendships, avoid fangirls, solve cases, and figure out what to do about his Ran and new girl problem. Discontinued, Free to Adopt
1. No effect

I do not own any of the characters or places in this story. Everything is owned by DC (Detective Conan) or MK (Magic Kaito) except the short stories themselves. Feel free to make Fan Fics based off mine, just make sure to put somewhere that it is based off my story and put a hyperlink for my story in yours.

This story starts at the same time as the actual story but with a few changes. The poison Shinichi was given had minimal effects and instead of shrinking Shinichi into Conan it just exhausted him. He then decides that he must go into hiding… he contacts Doctor Agasa, has his mother visit Japan, and disguises himself with his mother's 'perfect disguise' technique. He then continues going to highschool under a different name… only to find that he isn't the only 'new' high school detective in Teitan High School. Shinichi must remake friendships, avoid fangirls, solve cases, protect Ran, and figure out what to do about the new girl all while maintaining his new identity.

Jap-English translations

Itaidesu - Ouch

Hakase - Professor

Tashika - Sure

Okasan - Mom

Hai - Yes or Okay

Mata ne - See you

Keibu - Police Inspector

Ojisan - Familiar Uncle or Older Man

Gomen - Sorry

Sayonara - Goodbye

Wao - Wow

Tantei - Detective

Meitantei - Great Detective

Saidai no Tantei - The Greatest Detective

Chan - Someone who is familiar and cute, often female. Could be girlfriend, technically a boyfriend, a young girl, technically a young boy, and more. Females who are younger than you are often calls -chans

"Itaidesu!" Shinichi mutters to himself as he regains consciousness. He feels exhausted and weak, he could move, but not at the same rate as he usually could. He got up and thought to himself, " _Why am I here? Ran and I were on a date in Tropic- oh… crap! I remember now! I need to go see Agasa-Hakase!"_

Shinichi walked as quickly as he could in his present condition to Agasa-Hakase's house, avoiding the sight of anyone he could. When he got there he immediately heard an explosion. Shinichi was relieved that he managed to get there quickly without anyone seeing him. He was also relieved that nothing had happened to the professor, not that he thought anything would happen to him.

"Hakase! I need your help!" Shinichi yelled just loud enough for the old professor to hear him.

"What is it Shinichi m'boy?" The normally gleeful professor said with concern in his eyes.

"I'm going into hiding and I need both Okasan's and your help." Shinichi said cryptically.

"Tashika. I don't know what this is all about so why don't you come explain it to me." The professor requested.

"I guess I don't have much of a choice, but call Okasan first."

"Hai, Hai." The professor said as they walked into the house. The professor called Shinichi's mother and said, "Can you get here by tomorrow morning? You can? But I thought you were in America? You were already coming home! Wow, you should have told me. Anyways, Shinichi is going into hiding and apparently needs your help. No, I haven't been told what it is about yet. Mata ne."

"So professor, while she is doing that I need you to make me something that can change my voice to anything I want. You can do that, right?" Shinichi requested.

"Hah! I already have invented a functioning voice modulator, but I suppose you don't want it in the form of a choker… what form should I put it in…" The Agasa thought outloud.

"A hood might work, but then I'd always need to talk into my hood… people would catch on if I used something like a bow tie or watch… I suppose a choker would be fine if I wore clothing that covered the neck." Shinichi concluded.

"Okay, I'll go get one. I'll make more of them in various colors so they blend in with your clothing for future use, but currently I only have gray ones."

"Hai."

 _Later_

"Agasa-Hakase? Have you seen Shinichi? I can't find him anywhere and he won't answer his phone." A young brown haired girl named Ran asked.

"Ahh! Ran! Perfect timing, I have a letter I need you to give to Megure-Keibu next time you or Ojisan sees him. It is some… directions for some things I need them to do for a case." Shinichi said.

"Hai… what are you doing here? What about our date?" Ran asked, blushing at the word 'date'.

"Gomen Ran. I ran into a big case- big and dangerous. I probably won't see you for a while, so, Sayonara Ran. I'll try to solve it as quickly as possible." Shinichi said apologetically.

"You better." Ran said sternly.

"No guarantees." Shinichi clarified sadly.

This seemed to upset Ran, but she let it slide. She said, "Sayonara, Shinichi."

"Sayonara, Ran." Shinichi said, about ready to cry at seeing Ran this upset. He reminded himself that it could have been worse. He could've actually died, or might have actually had to leave for far away on this case.

Ran left, and not an hour later Shinichi's Okasan arrived.

"Okay Okasan, make me one of your disguises." Shinichi ordered.

"Only if you say please." His mother said in a motherly fashion.

"... You realize that my life's in danger for as long as I'm in this form. So PLEASE hurry up." Shinichi muttered.

"Sure honey!" His Okasan said, "I'll give you a bigger chin, I'll keep your body more or less the same, but you might want to exercise more so people don't recognize your body, I'll also change your ears, nose, cheeks, and I'll darken your hair. I'll darken your skin a bit and change your hairstyle as well. Like this no one will recognize you, well, looks at least. I'm sure you've thought about something for your voice, right Honey?"

"Hai, Agasa is giving me a voice-modulating choker. As long as I wear something around my neck no one will notice." Shinichi assured his mother.

"What about your personality? What will your new name be?" His mother queried.

"I'll try to act kinder, less cold and distant. I'll also make sure to sing as little as possible. I might join the Teitan School Orchestra though, despite my skills when it comes to violin I've never joined the orchestra before. I'm afraid that is it as far as I can assure any difference in seeming personality. As for a name, I thought Conan Edogawa was good."

"Seriously? Conan Edogawa? Doesn't that seem like an obviously faked name?" His mother asked.

"Who would expect a professional detective to go under such an obvious alias? No one, that's who. Anyhow, most people will just think of it as some strange foreign name. Nothing will be weird about it if I just say I was born in America." Shinichi said while his mother got her disguising kit out. He then asked, "Anyhows, what goes into maintaining a mask and how often do I need to switch?"

"Just put a little of this cream on any scratches or scrapes on the mask." She said putting a large bottle next to her, "Anything major and you'll need to get a completely new mask. If it is really important you can put on some of this," She said, putting an even larger container next to her, "If you maintain it properly you'll only need to switch once a month, though after the first week I recommend you take it off for an internal washing, but when you do make sure to dry it out with this before putting it back on," She said putting a special blow dryer next to her, "I'll be here once a week to check on the mask, but if it is an emergency ring our house's doorbell, I'll be staying there for a while. Of course, tonight I'll be staying here. Whoever made you want to go into hiding might check our house."

"Oh, yeah, two suspicious men were involved in a blackmailing case, and one of the two men's partners came up and hit me from behind. They then poisoned me with what they said was an experimental poison that had never been taken out for field testing before. Thankfully it doesn't seem that it did anything harmful besides exhaust me, but I now fear that if they know I'm alive they'll come after me and everyone I love. I got the feeling that they're professionals far beyond anything I've ever seen… and they're probably not even the boss of whatever organization they are a part of." Shinichi explained.

"Well, that would explain it. I thought it had to do with finding out Ran-chan's feelings for you." His mother snickered.

"Oh shut up." Shinichi said embarrassedly.

 _The next day…_

"Agasa-Hakase, while I'm at school take a good look at my blood for possible health problems. Also, my records have been forged, right?" Shinichi asked.

"Yes m'boy!" Agasa confirmed.

"Mom, you sent me the money to rent an apartment, right?" Shinichi asked.

"Yes sweetie!" His mother confirmed

"Alright, I'm gonna head off for school, cya!" 'Conan Edogawa' said.

 _First class_

"We have two new students today! Masumi Sera-chan and Conan Edogawa-kun!" Kawabe-Sensei announced.

"Hi, I'm Sera Masumi, I'm an american transfer student and also a high school detective."

"Wait, that's a girl?" A couple students asked, shocked.

"Not another high school detective! Ugh." Another few students groumbled.

"Um… hello. I'm Edogawa Conan, I'm also from America, and I'm also a high school detective." Conan said, embarrassed to have to introduce himself to people who already knew him.

"Seriously? Two new high school students, and they're BOTH high school detectives. Seriously, this school has three high school detectives now." One student grumbled.

"I dunno if it is so bad, this one is kinda handsome, though I do wish he wasn't the detective type." A girl with short brown hair said, Shinichi knew her name to be Sonoko, but he couldn't reveal that he already had this knowledge.

"Moh, are guys all you ever think about Sonoko?" Ran asked.

"Of course, what else is there to think about other than guys?" Sonoko asked pretending to be seriously interested in Ran's answer.

"Sera-chan, please sit in the back. Edogawa-kun, as I've heard that Kudo-kun had taken a leave of absence you can take his place next to Mouri-chan, the one with the long brown hair." Kawabe-Sensei offered.

"Tashika Sensei." Sera Masumi agreed.

"Hai Teach." Conan Edogawa answered.

"T-teach?" Sensei grumbled, "Don't tell me you're gonna be another Kudo-kun?"

"Another wh0-kun?" Conan Edogawa feigned ignorance.

"Nevermind, just get to your seat." The teacher grumbled.

"Wao, one word and suddenly I'm being treated more like a criminal rather than a detective." Shinichi muttered to himself as he put his stuff on his seat.

"So, is it true that you're another high school detective?" Sonoko asked.

"Y-yeah. But who is this Kudo-kun, no, wait, first tell me who you guys are, I should get to know someone before asking them questions." He said as if reminding himself.

"H-hai, I'm Suzuki Sonoko, and this is Mouri Ran." Sonoko said.

"Wow, first day and I'm already meeting two relatives of celebrities. Sonoko Suzuki, daughter of the head of Suzuki Corp. and Mouri Ran, although I don't know your exact relation, you are a relative of the Queen of the Courtroom, Eri Kisaki, correct? I'm basing this on the fact that until around 10 years ago Eri Kisaki's last name wasn't Kisaki but Mouri. Are my deductions correct?" Edogawa Conan fake-deduced.

"H-hai. That was amazing! You were just like Shinichi!" Ran said shocked, but as she finished her sentence her shock melted into sadness.

"Oi, are you okay?" The disguised Detective asked.

"H-hai. Just remembering about Shinichi's leave of absence, that's all." Ran half-lied. She was upset by the remembrance of her and Shinichi's talk yesterday, not just his leave of absence.

"Anyways, who is this Kudo Shinichi?" Conan asked, though he already knew his own identity.

"You're a detective but you don't know who Kudo Shinichi is? He is famous nationwide!" Sonoko exclaimed.

"Sorry, I'm American, I don't really know that much about detectives only famous in Japan." Conan lied. He then realized that it was a bad lie because he knew who Eri Kisaki was but not an even more famous detective. Thankfully for him, they didn't seem to notice.

"You three, stop talking about pay attention!" Sensei ordered.

"Yes ma'am! Sorry ma'am!" Shinichi said, bolting upright in his chair, feigning seriousness. As soon as the teacher turned away, while rolling her eyes, he chuckled into his hand.

Ran thought to herself, "Do all high school detectives act like this?"

 _At lunch…_

"Conan-kun, would you like to sit with us on the roof?" Ran asked, curious about the new Shinichi-clone.

"Sure!" Conan answered happily.

"Oi! Can I join you three as well?" The new girl Sera Masumi requested from the other side of the hallway.

Sonoko answered in a loud yell, "Sure Sera-san!"

"Thanks!" Sera said, panting, as she caught up with them.

When they got up to the roof, Ran said, "I can't believe the day Shinichi left two new detectives came to town…"

"Maybe it's fate. Without this Kudo-san I doubt the town would be able to solve all its cases. Without him there needs to be other detectives ready to take his place as Meitantei in town."

"Hmm, did we tell you he was a Meitantei?" Ran asked curiously.

"He's famous nation-wide but isn't a Meitantei?" Conan asked, feigning shock.

"No, he is, I was just curious about how you knew!" Ran answered.

"Ahh. Anyways, you're a high school detective too, are you also a Meitantei?" The disguised Shinichi asked.

"Yep, though I tried to stay out of the newspaper in America as much as possible… for various reasons. Now that I'm a Meitantei though I plan to get in the newspaper as much as possible. Anyways, I haven't heard of you either, are you also a Meitantei?"

"Hmm… yeah, I guess you could call me a Meitantei." Shinichi started, then lied, "The reason I was never in the newspaper is that I didn't want people seeing my face, my profession and all, but now that I've had more experience I think it would be more profitable to become known than the be hidden."

"Hmm. Really." Ran said, falling into deep thought about her childhood friend Shinichi.

"Oi, are you okay R- Mouri-san?" The male Meitantei asked, genuinely concerned.

"Y-yeah, and you can call me Ran-san." The long brown haired girl assured the male detective.

"Okay, glad you're alright Ran-san." The kind detective said smiling at her.

" _Shinichi would never do something like that. He has too much pride to admit that he's glad I'm alright. Maybe they're not identical."_ Ran thought to herself.

" _Ugh, I can't believe I have to be so… open! I'm so glad that this mask makes it harder to see when I blush!"_ Shinichi thought to himself.

"So, what are you guys' hobbies… besides detective work?" Sonoko asked.

"Oh, I do Jeet Kune Do, a form of martial arts. I also enjoy reading detective books. And, not to mention, I'm a bit of a tomboy." Sera answered.

"I'm a big Mystery book fan, my favorite series would have to be Conan Doyle's Sherlock Holmes. I also play the violin, you wouldn't believe how long it took me to learn how to play it though. I play soccer as well," Conan listed, then explained, "Once when I was chasing after the culprit I kicked a rock at him and it hit the jugular, ever since I've played soccer so I could hit more accurately…" Conan lied with a fake sad look on his face.

" _That face… it is the face of someone lying… but why? Wait, those eyes!"_ Sera thought to herself.

 _Back in class…_

"No, I'm sorry, Kudo-kun isn't here today, he went on a leave of absence. Uhm… wait! There are two new students who transferred to school today, and they both say they're detectives." Jodie-Sensei, the English teacher, said on the phone, "Should I send them over? Conan Edogawa! Sera Masumi! Please go over to 5th street, there has been a murder. Mouri-san could you please show them the way, your house in there, right?"

"Uhm. Yes, I can do that." Ran answered, remembering that she needed to give a letter to Megure-Keibu.

"Not another homicide, why is it always a homicide. Why can't it ever be some non-violent thief or an attempted murder?" Conan muttered just loudly enough for only Ran and Sonoko to hear him.

 _At the crime scene._

"Hello Tantei-kun, Tantei-chan, Ran-kun!" Megure said happily with the three suspects behind him.

"It was the woman in the middle, she committed the homicide." Conan yawned, "You'd need to be incomp-" He stopped himself realizing that he was acting too much like Shinichi, so he said instead, "I mean… I should probably hear out the whole story before I judge anyone's deductive skill, heheh."

Megure looked shocked, then angry, then confused as the young detective changed his attitude completely, "Okay O' Cocky One. I'll give you their stories."

Megure then went into the stories and Conan said, "The weapon is hidden under a faulty floor board in the attic. You won't be able to find a fingerprint on it but you will be able to find the culprit's blood. She pushed the wire into the victim's neck and the back pricked through her glove into her finger."

Ran thought to herself, " _Just like Shinichi… and what is even more disturbingly like Shinichi is that he almost insulted the police force. Of course, Shinichi wouldn't even have hesitated, but this guy, he forced himself to stop mid-way. C-could he be Shinichi? No, they look nothing alike. But…"_

"H-how? How did you figure all that out from just the little bit of information you were given?" Sera Masumi asked, shocked.

"I've solved a similar crime before." Conan answered hesitantly.

" _Wait… wire… pushed into neck… this is just like the first crime Shinichi solved."_ Ran looked up at Edogawa Conan, " _It… it can't be… no, he isn't Shinichi, they look nothing alike, besides, why would Shinichi pretend to be someone else?_ "

"Wow, you're just like Kudo-kun!" Megure-Keibu yelled happily.

"Yeah, thanks." Conan said nervously.

 _The next day…_

"Hey Ran-san, Suzuki-chan, Sera-san." Conan greeted as he went to the roof.

"Hi Conan-kun." Sera greeted.

"Hi Edogawa-kun." Both Ran and Sonoko greeted.

" _Why do I have a bad feeling about Sera-san calling me by my first name already?"_ Shinichi thought to himself, concerned.

About halfway through lunch Sera said, "Hey, Conan-kun, would you like to go to a new detective movie later?"

"Uhm, sure, when will the four of us meet to go to the movie?" Conan asked.

"Four of us? No, just the two of us!" Sera clarified.

Conan realized what he'd gotten himself into and gulped quietly.

Ran and Sonoko laughed at him, but Ran thought to herself, " _What is this feeling in my stomach, is this envy? Why? Am I in love with Conan? Nah, unless… maybe deep down I actually do believe Conan is Shinichi?"_

 _Murder Movie_

 _While at the movies with Masumi there is a murder in the theater, the person who owns the land to the theater is evicting the owner and planning to sell the plot._

 _Will people comment on Masumi being a guy and on a date with Conan?_

 _(Y'know, since people tend to think Masumi is a guy)_

 _Or will Masumi dress actually slightly like a girl/lady in order to try and attract Conan?_


	2. Discontinued

**This story has been discontinued. The only update(s) that may come in the future is if someone has adopted the story, mentions that they adopted it from me in their summary or first chapter, and messages me. Or I decide to continue it again, but that's unlikely.**

 **Discontinued as of 10/15/2017**

 **さようなら** _(Sayōnara)_

 **\- PixelGMS**


End file.
